Lullaby
by Tamyou
Summary: Allen notices that there is something off about Kanda, and all he want to do is share his burden a little. Yullen/Arekan/whatever. Just another short drabble from my old drabbles collection. Mentions of sex, non-graphic.


**A/N:** This is another old oneshot/drabble from my Allen RP blog on Tumblr. This is one of the oldest I had there, and it's inspired by Nickleback's "Lullaby". Dedicated to Adi, the Castiel to my Dean.

**Fandom: **D. Gray-Man.

**Pairing:** Kanda Yuu X Allen Walker.

**Rating:** NC17 (mentions of sex).

**Genre:** Drama. Angst. Romance.

I own nothing.

* * *

Lullaby:

* * *

"Want to tell me what happened?" Allen asked casually, setting a tray full of food on the almost empty table at the end of the cafeteria. He sat down, taking the clean chopsticks in his hand and picking the closest plate, dragging it forward. The other man sitting next to the table looked up blankly, raising a delicate dark eyebrow.

"Why would anything happen, idiot?" He hummed under his breath, not bothering to look interested in whatever the younger had to say. Allen frowned.

"Don't pretend. You can't fool me, you know." He smiled gently as the other turned his gaze back to his soba noodles. "I can see that your shoulders are tensed."

"Long trainings."

"You're awfully quiet."

"Have nothing important to say."

"Your eyes are dead."

"What?" That made Kanda slightly lose his calm and blank expression. His dark-blue eyes snapped up and he stared at Allen uneasily. Almost as if he was _scared_.

"Told you I could see that." Allen's smile flickered, then vanished. "Now tell me, what's wrong? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, you damned Moyashi." The Japanese man growled and stood up at once, picking up his tray. "Just leave it, idiot." And with that, he left the cafeteria, leaving Allen to stare worriedly at his retreating back.

* * *

"Ahh-!" Allen's voice cried out one last time as he came, drowning in the feeling of how Kanda tensed and shivered too as he came inside him. They were frozen in that position for a few more seconds, breathing hard, and then they collapsed together on the messy sheets. Allen placed his arms around the older's waist, resting his head on his sweaty tattooed chest.

"Amazing as always..." He breathed, a small smile on his lips.

"Good to know." Kanda answered, his voice a little bit steadier than Allen's.

"Next time... I'm topping," The younger announced breathlessly.

"As you wish." Too quiet. Too calm. Allen frowned.

"Yuu?"

"Hm."

"Please tell me what's wrong." He asked again, and he could practically feel Kanda tensing under his touch.

"Will you leave that alone already, you little shit?" He hissed angrily, sitting up and pushing the younger off him. "I said that I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"No, it isn't!" Allen called with matching anger. "You're hiding everything from everyone, but I'm not everyone! I can tell you're scared." He almost shouted. "Because I know you best. And you know me best. That's how we survive!"

"So would you drop it if I said that I just don't want to talk about it?" Kanda growled quietly, glaring at his younger lover. He saw hesitation in Allen's hard sliver eyes, but then, the white-haired boy surprisingly nodded.

"It's alright." He agreed, placing his arms back around his lover and pulling them both back down to lay on the bed. "As long as you can admit that to me, I'm sure you'll be alright."

"Good."

"I'll be happy to know, though." Allen continued, and Kanda rolled his eyes impatiently. "Whenever you feel ready to give it a try, I'll be here. Now sleep, ok? Close your eyes." He ordered gently, pleased and a bit surprised that Kanda did as he was told without complaining. He trailed his fingers over the older's still heaving chest, drawing patterns and humming softly under his breath. It seemed like his voice calmed his lover down a bit, and he watched as Kanda drowned into deep sleep. He sighed.

"It will be alright..." He whispered, and smiled again, closing his eyes as well. "As long as we have each other, we can breathe."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Please review?


End file.
